2012 Power Rankings-Week 10
<---Previous Week [[2012 Power Rankings-Week 11|Next Week--->]] Posted 11/7/12 at 10:21am. ABC Easy as RGIII would become DiscountDoubleCheck. In this world there are few things for certain. What we know is this: There WILL be a new Star Wars movie within the next four years and it will probably kill the franchise for all die hard fans. South Park WILL be doing an awesome post-election episode tonight at 10. And my team will DEFINITELY choke at some pivotal point in this season and hand someone else the championship. Let's destroy these rankings like Donald Trump destroyed his already shitty reputation. 1(2). ma ma momma said --How is this happening? No. How could we ALLOW this to happen? The auto drafted roster in the top spot of the power rankings? And yet my hands are tied as commish. They beat the former #1 impressively and have a pretty solid roster moving forward. However the next two weeks will be difficult with key players going into their byes. Chalk this record up to some great surprising skills by the manager. 2 (1). The Shotti Bunch --Didn't underperform this week by any means, although it's safe to say if Vick had played well he would have the victory. Vick's season point total is third lowest among owned QB's, ahead only of Rivers and Fitzpatrick(his other QB). Adrian Peterson is carrying the team just like he's carrying the Vikings. 3 (4). Welker's Fingertips --Not the team anyone should want to face right now, with LeShoure maybe being the answer to the season long RB problem and with Marshall/Calvin Johnson really starting to put up pro-bowl numbers. Second week in the row putting up the highest point total in the league and this week facing the tough luck kid in ABC (only team that has seen over 2,000 points against them on the season). 4(3). Julian Odinson --With the lowest pts against on the year, Odinson has had the most favorable schedule but failed to go undefeated due to some terrible performances in week 1 and 8. Now they face off against their week 1 opponent, who happens to be all that is standing in the way of a first round bye. 5(7). Boats and Hoes JV --Statement game this week. They wanted everyone to know that they were better than their record suggested. From down and out to the fifth seed with one blow-out win. They're starting to get a feel for their roster and have an incredibly powerful set of WR's. In their second matchup with "Why am I Doing This," they have their toughest matchup yet (Can't believe I just said that). 6(5). ABC Easy as RGIII ---As both this team and RG3 have proven, nothing is "easy" about Football. Times are rough for the Tough Luck Kid, who had another solid performance but then got beat by Doug Martin. This commish is going to guess that 6 wins earns a playoff spot this season, which means ABC will need to be at least 3-1 in their last 4 games. 7(9) Why am I Doing This? --Another ranking I shouldn't have to make but do. Special thanks goes out to DOUG FUCKING MARTIN, who put up over 90 (DID I STUTTER? OVER NINETY) fucking points this week, accounting for almost half of WAIDT's total points. In fact, if they had been playing butt fuckers they could have benched every player other than Martin and one other RB and still won. Chances are this luck won't keep up and Martin won't put up over 200 yards a game,but for now I can't deny the numbers. This team has started to score big despite never setting their lineup. 8(8). The Storm --This team is very much still alive and should roll over their arch-rival's, Tickle Me Ocho, this week. Since every player on this team is pretty average (no offense), one wrong start could determine the season. The extent of njuries to Mcfadden and Harvin could be killers, while the Newton/Freeman controversy gives Storm a lot to think about.. 9(6). butt fuckers --This team was probably better off just never logging in to their yahoo account. Two straight losses and now is averaging the fewest points per week in the league. Going .500 the rest of the way may still get them in, but they would need some luck (see if you can borrow some from Katie). 10 (10). Tickle Me Ocho --In an ill-advised roster move, Ocho dropped the high powered Baltimore defense in favor of Detroit while picking up a kicker who mostly steps on for extra points. Someone seems to be playing for the first round of the 2013 draft....